smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette (Magical Blue)
'It isn't a secret that I possess some smurfy abilities that I myself don't know about til now. I have been given the power to do good and protect my fellow Smurfs, who are now my family, not some wizard who is considered my "true" father."'' 'Runako Anonakidza "Sunset" Smurfette '(known as 'Smurfette '''mostly) is the main character who appears in the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue story series created by SeriousFlare. She is a female Smurf who was created by an evil wizard to destroy his longtime enemies: the Smurfs. But was changed into a real Smurf thanks to the leader of the Smurfs before real damage was caused. Also possessing some magical abilities to defend them with. Background Information/History Smurfette was actually once a curse who lives in some blue clay in an unknown location in a cave. Many years later, she was found by a young boy who was searching for some Elmwood Leaves and was later placed in a chest. When the boy was 40 years in age, he created her and gave her a "birth" name "'''Runako Anonakidza Smurfette" and was later ordered to find a village named Smurf Village to destroy creatures named Smurfs though their hearts. The plan nearly came to fruition when Papa Smurf changed her heart and soul with a spell and made her into a real Smurf, which in fact attracted all the Smurfs to her unlike her original appearance. At one time in her life, she along with all the Smurfs in her village had a terrible nightmare, and woke up after a very long time. During one Christmas, Smurfette found a heart-shaped jewel outside her house and decides to wear it, only to soon find out that she couldn't take it off. According to Papa Smurf, it was the legendary Nature Jewel that she wore, and it was sent by Mother Nature in order for it to be kept safe due to many villains wanted the "greatest power", and so Smurfette began her life as the protecter of her generation of Smurfs/ 4 years later, she met her male counterpart Smurfo Smurf and got along with him easily, resulting in a relationship with him. When first meeting the Smurfettes, she herself realized she has no name and immediately adopted the name Sunset Smurfette '''to have one among the Smurfettes. A few years later, she first meets Eska Devereaux along with her friends/clan after the space-time continuum event. Along with that, she also meets Hero, Wonder and Empath sometime after she and her fellow Smurfs had met Eska. Sometime after 6 years, she and Smurfo annonce that they're getting married, although Smurfette's brothers are happy for her, they're also upset that their weren't chosen by her. The wedding was almost ruined by Lord Balthazar by capturing pretty much everyone. Fortunately, he was stopped in time for the wedding. Personality Like her cartoon show counterpart, she is smart and can be sensitive, and can even be sadden if a Smurf gets hurt by another Smurf. She proves to her fellow Smurfs that she can be strong and can defend herself from enemies, if only it is a situation that she can't use her powers. In the time when she encountered the Devereaux Clan, she gave them respect and did it without holding back. It does indicate that she has a personality where she would immediately give any smurf respect even though from somewhere else. Role In The Village Smurfette's roles are like the Smurfs, working and protecting them. She also has the role of being a mother, flower expert, nurse and hero. Relationships '''The Smurfs-She considers the male Smurfs are her brothers and treats them greatly, but it was only when she was a real Smurf. The Smurfettes-She loves the female Smurfs like the male ones, even when some Smurfettes doesn't live in the village, she still treats them like sisters. Gargamel-She is "his" daughter but not anymore when his memories of her were removed. Evelyn-Evelyn treats Smurfette like a rival ever since they dueled with each other. The Magicsons- She loves the Magicsons and fairly treats them like the Smurfs. Others She easily befriended the Devereaux Clan as shown in the story they were introduced in another series. She gets along with Eska and Britze the best. The others she don’t seem to mind, however she was pretty mad when Luminscene and Eska were fighting each other that she had to step into and break it up. Revealing that she hates fights and argument. She easily got along with Wonder, due to the fact the two being similar. She also got along with the Empath ''version of herself. Hero and Empath, is another story. She disliked the fact that they consider her as "their" Smurfette from their universe, after they realized this, they were easily forgiven by her and adopted a brotherly sisterly relationship with them. Appearance (Original) When Smurfette was Gargamel's daughter and creation, she has messy black hair, a plain white dress, flat Smurf shoes and a Smurf hat. When Transformed After Smurfette was an official member of the Smurf Village, she has curvy blonde hair, a Smurf hat, a floral white dress, white heels and slight longer eyelashes. Appearance (Current) Her currant appearance after she obtain her nature jewel she has blonde hair, a white dress with an indigo spark belt, a bright yellow necklace shaped as a star, a Smurf hat, white heels which covers her feet a little bit more, a pink streak in her hair and her nature jewel which is on her forehead. Neon Power In her Neon Power form, her blonde hair remains the same, but with sapphires going though her pink streak, her dress becomes a bright blue with the belt becoming a sapphire star, her heels become cyan, her jewel in her forehead gets joined by little sapphires along with a shine mark and her Fantasy Wand becomes a crystalized. A Slight Change After meeting Smurfo, she decides to replace her white Smurf Hat with a light blue one, the same goes to Smurfo. Wedding Dress When in her wedding dress, Smurfette has a golden dress with pink ribbons on it, she also has light pink ribbons on her shoulders, along with a white pearl in the middle. Married Life After the wedding ceremony, Smurfette's dress quickly changes to a sleeveless shirt and with either a skirt or a set of pants. Also she decides to put her hair up in a bun or a ponytail. When giving birth to her twins, she wore a bra. Other Identities The Lone Smurf-When Smurfette realized her fellow Smurfs are held captivate by Gargamel and Azrael, she transforms into the lone Smurf to rescue them. Lady Vale-After Smurfette and the Smurfs learns Gargamel has captured the forest animals, she uses a spell that will attract Gargamel out while her fellow Smurfs free the animals. Shieldina-As the Shadow Villain captures all the Smurfs, she transforms into her counterpart to defeat her. Transformations On rare occasions, Smurfette has some transformations that are used, but not too much. These include: * '''Smurfy Blue '(requires positive energy) -- Her skin becomes a light shade of blue, her hair then becomes a creamed colored blonde. Also she has a smile on her face during the transformation but was removed when it's over. * Final Gambit '(requires negative energy) -- The skin becomes a fiery red, her hair then transform in into a dark red. Abilities Smurfette's special abilities include: [[Vine Grab|'Vine Grab]]' ' [[Flower Pollen|'Flower Pollen']]' ' [[Bursting Flowers|'Bursting Flowers']] [[Aiding Animals|'Aiding Animals']] [[Sense Of The Tree|'Sense Of The Tree']] [[Floral Gem Attack|'Floral Gem Attack']] [[Storm Of Roses|'Storm Of Roses']] [[Vine Barrier|'Vine Barrier']] [[Sunflower Cage|'Sunflower Cage']] [[Healing Ointment|'Healing Ointment']] [[Blooming Jewels|'Blooming Jewels']] [[Heroic Shield|'Heroic Shield']] [[Blue Calmness|'Blue Calmness']] [[Energy Blossom|'Energy Blossom']] [[Flowing Rose|'Flowing Rose']] [[Medical Touch|'Medical Touch']] [[Crystal Ray|'Crystal Ray']] [[Future Sight|'Future Sight']] [[Jeweled Zap|'Jeweled Zap']] [[Teleportation Magic|'Teleportation Magic']] Mythic Heart [[Lights Of Fantasies|'Lights Of Fantasies']] [[Dazzling Punch|'Dazzling Punch']] [[Sunset Spark|'Sunset Spark']] [[Restorance Of Life|'Restorance Of Life']] [[Sphere Of Sounds|'Sphere Of Sounds']] [[Rainbow Spiral|'Rainbow Spiral']] [[Final Vital Anger|'Final Vital Anger']] [[Phoenix Wings|'Phoenix Wings']] [[Shadow Blend|'Shadow Blend']] [[Silver Disk|'Silver Disk']] [[Golden Starlight Beam|'Golden Starlight Beam']] [[Moonstorm|'Moonstorm']] Healing Flight [[Sapphire Flare|'Sapphire Flare']] Voice Actors Her desired voice for stories would be Emily Rose, who played Elena Fisher in the ''Uncharted ''video game series.Her desired movie story voice would be Melissa Strum, who voiced her in the mini movies of ''The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow ''and ''The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol. ''The desired voice actor back when she was a spirit is Scarlett Johansson, who is an american actress. Trivia * Her birth name is based on the Shona versions of "beautiful" and "attractive." * Credit to Numbuh 404 for the pose Category:Females Category:Smurfettes Category:Magically created characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Reformed Characters Category:Nature lovers Category:Sensitive characters Category:Flight-able characters Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:People with supernatural power Category:Characters with markings Category:Nature worshipers Category:Neon Power Channelers Category:Married characters Category:Mothers Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Characters with black hair Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:Papa Smurf's family members Category:Smurfette's family members Category:Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Strong Smurfs Category:Smurfs Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Characters with pink hair Category:Fashionable characters